Sun's Birth
The Sun's Birth is one of the three most influential organizations which call the city of Sunberth home. Born from a cell of rogue, Syliran Knights, the order was once dedicated to the liberation of their beloved city from itself. However, as time wore on, the Sun's Birth tasted prosperity and soon evolved into a dualistic entity. While there are some within their midst who still seek to bring stability to Sunberth, many now strive for profit over change and ideals. Today, having faced recent calamity, the Sun's Birth is in the process of regrouping underground and plans to make a glorious return to power. History Although "young" in the eyes of the city at large, the Sun's Birth has been a constant presence within Sunberth for well over a decade. It's dawn began through the suffering of a single man, Jardeg Joander, and his circle of direct subordinates. Once a proud knight of Syliras, dissatisfaction and anger infected Joander's heart following his abandonment by the order. Originally charged with the leadership of a northern outpost, he and his men were besieged by the Ebonstryfe under the cover of darkness. For several days, Joander and his men managed to withstand the attack whilst making numerous petitions for assistance from their brethren. However, due to the presence of winter, the potential mountain of casualties, and the minimal chance of liberating the outpost, the Order deemed it an impossibility to even attempt a rescue. Joander saw this as the greatest betrayal that had ever been inflicted upon his life...and against all odds managed to survive the siege. He and a handful of his closest men managed to evade final decimation at the hands of their most hated enemies and fleed southward with haste. However, as opposed to returning to Syliras, Joander turned his back upon the Order just as they had done to him. This change of course brought him to Sunberth for the first time. What greeted Joander upon his arrival both appalled and amazed the former Knight: for the city was defined by true freedom, yet plagued by the presence of poverty and avaricious gangs. The most nefarious of these congregations was holed up within a veritable fortress known as the Gated Community and answered to a man named Baron Berth. This man, from behind the walls of his citadel, ruled his territory with an iron fist. He badgered the people and levied "protection fees" upon them; extorting mizas in exchange for his not destroying their homes and businesses. Sickened to the core, Joander and his men decided to take action; but the path to success was not one that could occur instantly. It took time and careful planning to gain the support required to challenge the Baron on his own turf, but in the end Joander would not be denied! He managed to turn four of the Baron's most influential backers against him and used these newfound allies as a means of bolstering his own forces. Then, in a single day, they stormed the Gated Community and seized control in a swift and bloody coup. Joander personally put the Baron to the sword that day and claimed the Gated Community as his own. From thenceforth, the Sun's Birth came into being with benevolent goals. It strived to undo the damage wrought by the Baron through the protection of those living within the Gated Community; free of charge. It strived to usher in stability through the financial support of businesses within their territory. It strived to liberate the city of Sunberth from its own pitfalls, one territory at a time, and usher in prosperity for all. However, as the organization flourished, avarice wormed its way into the heart of its majority. Soon, the primary focus veered away from bringing salvation to Sunberth and was placed more upon turning a profit for the organization and the denizens of the Gated Community. Over time, the Sun's Birth grew to be one of the most powerful entities in the whole of Sunberth; until a day of reckoning arrived. Out of nowhere, the Gated Community was assaulted from the inside! Cloaked men had infiltrated the stronghold and used magic to devastate the organization. It took days to undo years of effort, and the infiltrators succeeded in running the Sun's Birth out of their stronghold and practically pushing them out of the city. Wounded. Scattered. Broken. For many within the organization, this spontaneous offensive had spelled the end of the Sun's Birth...yet for Joander, a rebirth was the only solution. The Organization Despite current events, the Sun's Birth still remains one of the most wealthy and well structured congregations in the whole of Sunberth. The organization considers itself to be the bringer of salvation to the city and aims to usher in prosperity and stability to its people. However, having tasted financial success, those blessed by the efforts of the Sun's Birth are primarily their own midst and those wise enough to stand alongside them. *'Headquarters:' The Sun's Refuge (Sunberth) *'Members:' ~600 *'Hierarchy: '''Rank by Abilities or Assets *'Leader:' The Warmarshal - Jardeg Joander *'Symbol:' Eight-Point Sun *'Military:' The Dragoons Hierarchy One of the easiest methods of comprehending the internal structure of the Sun's Birth is to take a gander at the symbol they rally behind. Consisting of a Sun with eight points, this sigil is a reflection of the prominent role which lead the organization as a whole. At the helm is the undisputed leader and founder of the Sun's Birth: Warmashal Jardeg Joander, who has ultimate power over both the Council and the Dragoons underneath him. Next, the Council of Four is composed of the four notable individuals who backed Joander in his battle against Baron Berth. Surprisingly, despite these four being business owners characterized by immense ambition, none of the four would ever make an attempt to seize power from the Warmarshal. This is due to the presence of the Dragoons, the elite militant arm of the organization, whose loyalty belongs to Joander above all else. Knowing full well that any treachery against Joander would spell demise at the hands of the Dragoons, the Council instead competes within itself for whatever power it can muster within the Sun's Birth. At present, due to the Warmarshal's advanced age, their realm of influence consists of making the decisions which make day-to-day operations possible. Furthermore, it is the Council's efforts which generate the vast majority of the organization's income; thereby making its ventures possible. This financial stability is achieved primarily through two Council members' establishments: Goldfinger's Loan Agency and Silvertongue's Silver Tongue. However, it is to be noted that income and vital information are provided by the remaining Council members': Killjoy and Ruby Demoya, who utilize their respective Kelvics and prostitutes to gather intel throughout the city. Lastly, the final three points on the sigil are represented by the Dragoons' three Marshals. In a manner matching the Council of Four, this trio conducts the day-to-day operations in addition to managing a vital areas of the Dragoons. These areas are: Training, Territory Defense, and Expeditionary Ventures. In essence, the command structure of the Sun's Birth is defined by a balance that was accomplished over the years. Finance is balanced by Intelligence; whilst both are balanced by Militant Might. Furthremore, under the leadership of the Warmarshal, internal politics never reach a point where true conflict is possible and the organization stands completely united. In terms of demographics, the population of the Sun's Birth is mostly composed of Dragoons. This effectively earns the organization the impressive reputation of housing the largest fighting force in all of Sunberth. Alongside these militant forces is a small congregation of Benefactors who report to the Council. Each of these individuals possesses some form of notability within the city; whether it be through owning a business or otherwise. Through commiting a portion of their assets to the maintainence of the organization, these Benefactors enjoy a wide variety of benefits dispersed by the organization. As a whole, the Sun's Birth is as structured and stable as the sigil which represents it. Motivation and Goals Of the three gangs of Sunberth, the argument can easily be made that the Sun's Birth is the most benign. Having been born from the stock of Syliran Knights, the culture of stability and benevolence permeates the organization; to an extent. Loyalty, above all, is paramount within the Sun's Birth and is expected of each and every member of its midst. By and large, the Sun's Birth is motivated by a trio of goals; two of which have been foundational since the organization's conception. The first goal is to bring stability to the city of Sunberth. It is important to note that this aspiration does not imply a drive to subjugate the citizens under the organization's rule or to shift its chaotic nature. For the Sun's Birth, the goal of stability means providing means for the people to better improve their lives; for it is no secret that the quality of life within Sunberth is abyssmal. The next goal held by the Sun's Birth is the ushering in of prosperity to those who support it. This goal, for the most part, was influenced by the business-savvy Council that backed Joander's initial coap and revolves around financial maneuvering. It is to be noted that this maneuvering is not spotless nor pure; and oftentimes there are many who are cheated out of coin in order to put into into Sun's Birth pockets. However, as the wealthiest organization in the whole of Sunberth, it can only be said that joining the Sun's Birth guarantees both immediate and long-term financial benefits. Lastly, the final goal of the Sun's Birth was born out of the desparate situation which now characterizes their existence. Having been ran out of their stronghold, it is now the primary goal of the Sun's Birth to survive by any means necessary. This has manifested in the form of taking up residence within the tunnels spanning the underbelly of Sunberth in addition to adopting unsavory, expeditionary practices. These, to date, consist of the enlistment of downtrodden farmers or denizens of the Tent City to join the Dragoons as lightly-trained Raiders. As the title denotes, these individuals then pillage outlying farms and establishments in the hopes of plundering enough resources to expedite the organization's return to power. Allies and Enemies '''Night Eyes' - The relationship between the Night Eyes and the Sun's Birth is poor; but the two organizations are not inherently enemies. In the eyes of the Sun's Birth, they are little more than children with more power than they can control; while dangerous, they are not directly a threat. Due to the fact that the Night Eyes' animosity with the Daggerhands is no secret, the Sun's Birth sees them as an indirect means of keeping their main enemy in check. For this reason, the Night Eyes are mostly left to their own devices; although the Dragoons occasionally stir up trouble in order to keep them in their place. Daggerhands - Although the evidence is slim, the Sun's Birth place the blame for their being ousted from the Gated Community solely upon the Daggerhand's shoulders. For as long as the two organizations have existed, the Sun's Birth has been openly hostile with Robern's thugs. It is for this reason that, whilst the Sun's Birth licks it wounds underground, it is doing everything in its power to undermine the struggling gang as best it can. This animosity can only end with either the Sun's Birth or the Daggerhands annihilating the other. Minor Gangs - The smaller gangs which populate the corners of Sunberth are of no great concern to the Sun's Birth. At times, they look down upon them; while at others they do not even acknowledge their existence. However, despite how harmless these entities are, there is no tolerance for attempted "dual citizenship" within the Sun's Birth. One cannot show support for any other gang, and being suspected of thus is enough for expulsion or execution on the spot. This caution is due to the nature of the organization's creation; for it was born through a coup. As such, they will do all in their power to make sure that a coup never occurs within their ranks. Joining and Advancement Membership within the Sun's Birth manifests itself in the form of two major options. A potential member may choose the path of a Benefactor or the path of a Dragoon. Of the two, it is by far much more difficult to succeed in joining the ranks of Benefactor than it is to enter into the organization's militant force. In order to qualify for entrance into the Benefactors, the potential member must own assets, fame, or a business and be willing to contribute these to the fulfillment of the organization's goals. A potential member who meets these qualifications will then be given an interview with one of the Council of Four. This exchange will enlighten the individual to the organization's goals and establish whether or not they are truly Sun's Birth material. If the potential member passes their interview, they will be marked as a member of the Sun's Birth and given the full benefits therein. Alternatively, if an individual lacks a business, wealth, or reputation enough to join the Benefactors, they are more than welcome to join the Dragoons. The militant arm of the Sun's Birth is always seeking new members and are not especially picky either. The base qualifications for entering the Dragoons consist of being able-bodied, having some form of combat knowledge, and lacking any affiliations with the other gangs of Sunberth. (A full list of XP requirements can be found in the Dragoon lore.) Upon being inspected for these qualities, primarily for the tell-tale tattoos or marks of other gangs, the potential Dragoon is marked and enters into the service of the Sun's Birth. The common trait shared between both options is the permanent mark placed upon each member's body; denoting both their membership and rank within the organization. Both Benefactors and Dragoons receive brands in the form of the Eight-Point Sun; whose points are then filled in via tattoo as the individual progresses up the organization's ladder. It is to be noted that four points of the Benefactors' brands are filled in immediately upon joining; denoting their elevated standin in comparison to the entry-level Dragoon. Furthermore, only a single individual bears a "complete" brand: Joander himself. With each promotion in rank comes an advancement in pay, authority, privileges, and responsibilities within the organization. It is to be noted that, while it is not overly difficult for potential individuals to join the organization, leaving the Sun's Birth is another matter entirely. Due to the loyalty shared between their midst, the policy tends to be: "once a member, always a member". Of course, there are always exceptions to the rule; such as cases of betraying the organization. It is simply unheard of for a member of the organization to simply leave without there being bloodshed or bounty. Benefits Being that the Sun's Birth is easily the most wealthy organization in Sunberth, there are a variety of benefits that it can afford to extend to its members. To begin, the organization once offered its members housing within the Gated Community's exceptional homes; but upon being ran out of their fortress they were forced to move underground. Now, the housing options that are available consist of rooms and "apartments" located within the numerous tunnels spanning the underbelly of Sunberth. While these are not the most luxurious domiciles, they do provide practically unrestricted, covert access to practically every corner of the city. This cuts down upon the risk of being the target of a pickpocket or cutthroat enormously. Next, and most notably, members of the Sun's Birth benefit immensely from the businesses owned by the Benefactors. Upon joining the organization, these individuals agree to extend to Sun's Birth members a sizable discount on the goods or services they provide. For those who are low on coin, this particular "perk" is the most alluring; for it affords them the opportunity to indulge in services that were once well beyond their means. Of course, there are also benefits extended exclusively to Benefactors and the Dragoons respectively. For the former, Goldfinger of the Council presents a gift that is rather extraordinary given the nature of his business. All Benefactors are gifted a 500 gold miza loan upon joining the organization in order to augment their business. This loan does not come with interest and is expected to be repaid within a year of joining the Sun's Birth. (This is truly phenomenal coming from Goldfinger, as his loans typically have an enormous interest rate and are expected to be repaid in a single season or two.) It is to be noted that acceptance of this loan comes with some finite terms. To begin, two low-rank Dragoons will be assigned to guard the Benefactor's establishment for the duration of the loan period. During this time, the guards' wages will be paid by Goldfinger as a continuation of this entrance gift. Once the term is up, the Benefactor can elect to foot the bill on their own to continue the service or go without guards. (Of course, while this gesture is wonderful in that the organization is taking steps to protect its members assets, the secondary purpose is having the guards make sure the individual does not skip town with the gifted funds.) Failure to pay back the loan within the alloted period will result in expulsion from the Sun's Birth and the seizure of assets in the amount of the loan, plus whatever else Goldfinger feels like taking in that moment. On the other hand, Dragoons are afforded their own benefits as well. In addition to housing within the tunnels, they are free to make usage of the Barracks located within the Sun's Refuge. Furthermore, upon joining the organization, members of the Dragoons are issued a set of gear consisting of studded, leather armor and a small steel shield. It is guaranteed that these items are far from being new (and most likely plucked from the body of a fallen comrade). However, they have been cleaned, repaired, and are thought to be perfect for new recruits. It is to be noted that the procuring weapons is the responsibility of the recruit; and attempts to simply run off with a "free" set of dead man's armor will result in the individual being hunted down. Combat training is, of course, offered to members of the Dragoons free of charge. Likewise, lessons in business management are extended to the Benefactors for the same fee. In addition, if a Benefactor desired combat training (or a Dragoon desired business training), lessons are extended to them for dirt cheap! Above all else, one of the greatest perks of joining the Sun's Birth is the fierce loyalty display by its members to one another. Being apart of this organization, whether as a Benefactor or Dragoon, guarantees having a close-knit congregation backing you at every step.